


I feel dizzy

by SunJoestar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunJoestar/pseuds/SunJoestar





	I feel dizzy

_ I’m standing in Dr. Lecter’s office. I look one of the pictures that hangs from his radiant red wall. I hear his voice but it’s as an echo in my head. Words. They just enter and remains wafting like emotions that want to profile me. To carve my inside._

_ His steps are each time more near from my back. The ladder that’s communicates the floor with the upper top of the room, emits a soft sound. I can feel that he has moved it, it was after me. My eyes are still on the picture only my other senses are controlling him._

_ Silence. But his presence behind me… his scent. It could be recognized in a crowded room. It’s very particular. It’s very… him. I want to turn around but the sudden contact of his hand onto my shoulder has stopped my heartbeat for a second. Through the fabric of my vest, my shirt, it burns my skin. But I have the consciousness that it’s real… I can have the control of my movements… my… mind…_

_ So I quickly turn around and hit Dr. Lecter’s forearm. His arm flies as his face shows a small evidence of surprise, but he doesn’t do anything. He doesn’t dodge it nor return the hit. But I don’t allow his reaction affect me. I continue. A hit in his the solar plexus for create a necessary space between us. I don’t want to harm him… I see how he gives few steps backwards, moving his arms for not lose his balance and I see. I SEE now._

_ I grab firmly one of his arms and skillfully, I tackle him until I have his chest pinned against the floor. Pressing his head with a hand while the other has his wrist on his back. I’m kneeled over him. The profile of his face is decorating the luxurious carpet. He looks… spectacular in this way.  **Wonderful**._

_ The handfull of golden grayish hairs in my fist is tight, but he still can move his head, he can tilt it and meet my eyes with his. He smiles. A satisfied smile. So I sit over his behind, tightening my both fists over his hairs and his wrist. He continues smiling. I can feel myself powerful, but the feeling that he seems that he simply had left to do whatever I wanted to satisfy his curiosity, is perturbing me._

_   **…**_

_ I exhale, but the air takes its time arrive at my lungs. Dr. Lecter thinks that has taken the control of the situation with one just movement, but he doesn’t, despite that my blood is running down my body toward my crotch. And again. He has done that movement again. Dr. Lecter has moved his hips upwards against me on purpose. Twice. He’s provoking me. A new plan is traced in my mind as Dr. Lecter is still piercing his pupils in mine.I lean my body to get closer, very closer. His heartbeat. His breathing. In calm. I’m going to control them._

_          **This is my design.**_

_ Pressing his body underneath with mine for not let him to stand up, I release the grip of his wrist, quickly sliding my hand inside his expensive clothes, tugging his white shirt from inside his plaid suit. But as soon as my skin touches his, I feel how my hair is being pulled, so I squeeze my hand on his hairs. A fight. A fight for control. _ _ And I move my hand again along his buttocks. Touching, a well formed pieces of flesh. I have to admit. Dr. Lecter’s body is so amazing as it looks when is dressed with those elegant suits he’s used to wear. I can’t avoid, to feel myself mighty… aroused._

_ The best of all is that the unflappable Dr. Lecter has surrendered to me. I heard his heart slowly getting faster as I sunk two of my fingers in his sphincter. Is burning, tight, delectable and deep. My knuckles are rubbing his ring of flesh and I almost breathing his same air the closeness of my face to his. The tip of my nose is brushing softly his earlobe, it’s calling me like a suculent dish, so I lick it, pull it with a bite for later nibbling on it. But I realized. I also have surrendered to him._

_ A shiver ran along my spine. I have listened for first time Dr. Lecter moaning. It was soft, like a purring, very low, but this, only makes me to want to reach even more to the depths of my design. To the depths of him. _ _ Thick. It’s growing thick, hard. I don’t go to put it off more. So I leave his hairs, what a shame. It was a pleasure to have taken them, intertwined between my fingers. Not everybody seems to have had the pleasure to touch Dr. Lecter’s hairs, always so perfect and well combed._

_ I reach the button and the zipper of my pants, unfasten them. My movements are successful and I hold my cock ready, and Dr. Lecter barely had do anything, but he doesn’t need it, his charming being is enough to make me be hard as a rock. I grab it guiding it to Hannibal’s body. His eyes are still on me. Waiting, anxious, I can feel it. He’s demanding it. So, I withdraw the fingers inside his body after have scissoring them several times, twisting them and feeling how his tight anus is squeezing my fingers. _ _ He frowns lightly, provoking me again. I don’t hear it but I can see it.  **Do it.**  He moves his lips as a ‘do it’. Thin lips that each time takes more effort for not tear them with a bite._

_  He has tightened his grip around my hairs, spreading his legs, giving me his body. And I’ll take it. I press my cock into his entrance, sinking myself  between his buttocks while a pleasurable painful growl from his throat breaks the silence in this very room, breaking as well the sanity of my head. I haven’t lubricated him, so is a bit painful, but not as much as it should be for him, but I don’t care, because I know that he likes it, if not, he already had stopped me. And I have a clear evidence just right now, Dr Lecter is pushing his hips upward, impaling himself and trapping me, in such a perfection that surpasses the way that I get into the other’s minds. It’s like if he had my same emphaty._

     “— Will.”

_ Sanity is gone. The control also gone. I find myself after have hearing my name, embracing the broad back of Dr. Lecter, we both are still clothed, the heat starts to be overwhelming but Dr. Lecter neither me, are going to waste time in remove our clothes. He seems more focused in to adapt a position more comfortable for him, for us. Suddenly I feel my head free, Dr. Lecter has left my hairs and has been put on all fours. An animal… posture, and it doesn’t helps to much to control myself._

_ I’m  coupling to him, holding his waist to thrust him without to stop, the edge of my pants are sticking in my behind, I want to take them off for move better and to fuck Dr. Lecter until to tear my name from his throat._

_ But it’s too much, I don’t want to leave his body to remove a damned piece of clothing, raising my head to catch a bit of air, I see the red wall is in front of us. I see it. Two antlers. They belongs to the bronze figure that Dr. Lecter has decorating his room. Atop a small table._

                  “— Will.”

_ My vision became blurred as I lunge myself further rough into Dr Lecter’s body, so I decide to close my eyes and  rest my cheek onto his left shoulder blade, feeling how my cheek is sticking softly in his back by my sweat of my temple. I can hear it, his heartbeat is now racing, or.. it’s mine? I think, I’m going to faint, I’m losing strenght… I…._

_                               **"**_ **_ — _ _ Will, are you hearing me?”_ **

The profiler flickered twice his eyes, gasping for shortness of breath in his lungs. Nervously he moved his head trying to recognize where he was.  _"_ _ —_ _ What… happened?”_   Said the man staring at the hand of his psychiatrist in his shoulder.

_      " _ _ — _ _ It seemed that you have had a lost time again, you had blank stare ignoring completely every word I was saying. Are you feeling alright, Will?”_

He moved slowly at the other man for separate him from the wall and look at him, but what he found was a generous bulge between Will’s legs.

Will felt the gaze of the other man in a special spot of him, wondering what was going on he also lowered his gaze and found what really was going on. Face flushed. “I’m sorry… I… I can’t control…” For once again he wanted to be eaten by the earth and dissapear, this was more embarrassing than walk unconscious during the night down the streets in underwear. Will pressed his erection to lower it down unsuccessfully, turning slight his body to hide it.

_      " _ _ — _ _ It’s alright Will, one can’t control completely the own body.”_

The psychiatrist hardened the grip Will’s shoulder for not leave him to turn completely.

_       “_ _ — _ _ It’s alright Will, I can fix it.”_

His words sounded soft this time, while his other hand went to the fly of Will’s pants to open it.

Will immediately grabbed his wrist, scared of what he was going to do, stepping backward until his back touched the wall.

_      ” _ _ — _ _ Will, do you really think that I would do something that could  **harm you**?”_

Hannibal pronounced making eye contact, that Will after the third second, he could not bear it more. Lowering his head biting his bottom lip, he shaked slowly his head as a no. And then, slowly he withdrew his hand, letting go Hannibal’s wrist and leaning both palms of his hands in the red wall, avoiding eye contact, he was too ashamed, he felt exposed, at his mercy.

Hannibal smiled and finished to lower the zip, skilled fingers opening also the button of his pants. And he crouched in front. His breathing was calm, as if he were going his diary paperwork, Hannibal continued his way, tugging slightly his pants to reveal Will’s erection, taking it with his hand to finish to pull out. He was surprised, Hannibal had been with men enough as to recognize when a man had held a erection too much time. Like was in the case of Will. So he lifted his head and found that Will was with his head looking away. His hand began to stroke it and noticed how Will swallowed and his chest was going up and down with a stirred breathing. And slowly, he licked his lips in anticipation and leaned down to kiss the tip, following several kisses with a play tongue in the slit.

His lips parted as he felt a moist lips and tongue in the head of cock, narrowing his eyes Will was tempted to look down and watch what Dr. Lecter was doing down there. It was feeling good, really good, but each time that his mind remembered who was the one that was doing such things in his intimacy, the red light on his cheeks burned again, heating up his face and making to sweat more. He felt dirty, just by the fact to be sweating, to have a huge boner between his legs when he was in the office of his psychiatrist, corrupting that space. Since now on, in his next visits he will not be able to look at that Dr. Lecter with the same face after what was doing with him.

But took a deep breath and shut his eyes, now he felt how Dc. Lecter had swallowed almost completely, it was an unbearable pleasure, he had to open his eyes and check what was happening, maybe it was a hallucination, but it felt too real. And he did it. He saw him, Dr Lecter had his lips surrounding his thick shaft moving his head until to swallow him completely, withdrawing and turning to swallow him again. He could not avoid to let out a moan, ashamed when he noticed that it had sounded too high.

His brown eyes opened as he heard Will’s voice making a new sound. If his lips would not have been busy Hannibal would have smiled, instead this, he sunk deep down his throat that hard cock that Will had, relaxing his experienced throat and moaning softly to make him vibrate. While a dared hand slid between Will’s legs to massage his testicles and perineum, his other hand landed in Will’s stomach, supporting himself. It was a delight, Hannibal could not stop to suck him, the precum was already in his mouth, he know that Will’s climax was near and he moved his eyes upwards to admire Will’s face when would do it.

And then he felt how he was being watched, Will wanted to close his eyes and avoid to feel more ashamed  than he was, but he felt like forced to hold the gaze at Dr. Lecter, he was helping him and close his eyes in front of him, would be rude, so he kept his eyes wide open, biting his lip until to tore the thin skin and taste his own blood so as not  moaning too high, but he couldn’t hold it more. Will felt about to cum and he didn’t want to do it in his mouth, but Dr. Lecter wasn’t giving him any option since he was sucking roughly his cock, feeling also how his nails were digging in his abdomen, imagining the red marks that he would have at the next day.

_”_ _ — _ _ Dr. Lec_ _ —_ _ … Aahh…”_

One of his hands were to grab Dr. Lecter’s shoulder to support himself of that overwhelming pleasure, curling his other hand into a fist until his knuckles were white, sinking his own nails in his palm. His eyes shut by themselves as his cum spurted from his dick, landing inside Dr. Lecter’s mouth, feeling suctioned as if he were a drink for the other man, his heart was about to break his ribcage of so rapid that was beating.

A masterpiece, he had no better adjective for the beautiful expression that Will had done while he came in his mouth. The taste of his cum was even more succulent than his skin, Hannibal swallowed everything, not letting any drop to be wasted. His nails retracted as he began to caress the surface of his abdomen, feeling the four tiny marks that his nails had left. His hand let go his testicles and took the base of his cock, holding it while his lips slid away for last time, leaving clean the piece of flesh of any residual rest, just a thin layer of his saliva. Licking his own lips as if he had finished to eat one of his best dishes, in fact, he did. Hannibal stood and pulled out his white handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket and cleaned his lips.

_”_ _ — _ _ Don’t you feel better now, Will?”_

_      ” _ _ — _ _ I… feel a bit dizzy…”_

Will replied trying to catch his breath, pulling reluctantly his hand away from Dr. Lecter’s shoulder and zipping his fly trying to collect himself. It was true, despite the dizziness he was starting to feel better. Was that a new kind of therapy? He was feared to ask, not sure if for the answer, or for seem needed or eager to repeat. After all it helped, he felt how the pressure was starting to dissapear, coming a wave of relax, maybe now he would be able to have a good dream free of nightmares. Once Will felt how his heart normalized little by little, he raised a hand to wipe the sweat of his front and dared to lift his head to look at his psychiatrist, maybe he had to thank or at least show a hint of appreciation. But what he found, was a gaze that he never had seen in Dr. Lecter. It was a gaze full of desire… maybe that therapy, hadn’t finished?


End file.
